infection
by negron949
Summary: this is a story about survival


The Infection Every day is the same go to work type on my computer,take lunch, work more,and then go home but today was diffrant i woke up this morning on a early july morning the sun was nice but then i heard a load crash and i looked out my window and the city was in shambles there was a skyscraper off in the distance with a very black puf of smoke coming up. I did not know what was going on so i turned on the TV all I heard from the Tv was TV"The city of Seattle is in trouble peopleare eating each other people say it is a drug that people take" I could not listen to my TV anymore i got my old baseball bag and packed at least 10 water and 10 cans of randomness i could not know i was packing to fast. I got in my little red Subaru and drove off quickly after i turned around the corner a police man policeman"Sir you got to go the other way this street is backed up" I replied "Well how come ,whats going on?" Policeman"Just do as i say or you will end up dead" I turned my car around and drove off i see someone getting chased by another person it was a full grown man i thought to my self just punch him but then i saw the other man jump on the man and bite him i drove off as fast as i could.I finally i got to the highway i said to my self " well what do ya know nothing new under the sun". I turned around but i could barely do that a blue mini van was behind me I saw people getting out of there cars and running i turned to the right and drove off road my car is not the best off road but that would lead to a smaller road then i could make my way to tried to get onto airplanes people where killing each other why would people just each and bite each other i did not know but i ran to a Walmart there was lots of people i went to the camp isle i saw a old man with a grey beard and snow white hair he was grabbing prunes I wanted to help the old fellow but i need to get to the camp i got to the camp isle and i grabbed a camp tent and i grabbed a camp bag and loaded more beans and water and flashlights,battery's,camp stoves,fuel, and some shoes just in case. I ran out loaded all the stuff into the back of my car i forgot one thing, I ran back into the Walmart and went to the gun isle there was nothing left but i grabbed what i could aww man i was lucky there was a M9 with 1 magazine but a box of ammo behind the counter and i grabbed some knifes and a pelet guns with sharp pellets for after i left that Walmart and soon i found out i left my keys im my car i rushed out side to see that my car was taken i needed a car so i took the gun and i had to do what i had to do i took a car from someone my holding them up it was a young man with blond shaggy hair he then said to me "Dude come on dont leave me i dont want to get infected" i felt bad i did not want to say anything so i just drove away. The car had a half tank left i went to a gas station everyone was focused on food not gas so i took out my car filled the tank and i found a gas can and filled that up it felt like the gas machine was taking ages to fill up the gas can but then there was 5 empty water bottles and 2 beer bottles i took those and filled them up for emergency. I left Tacoma but ahead of me was Seattle i felt it would be safer to go around but at the same time i had to find out what these things were, i would not want to risk my safety though so if i ever encounter them then ill see for myself for now dont trust anyone. My little campsite I had to keep moving so i just drove around Seattle if i could find a boat... then i had a idea the Washington State Ferry , that can get me across and load my car it was a good plan if i could go to whidbey island then i could go on from there. I found the ferry but it was a good 6 feet from the dock could i jump that i did not know i took my cloths off and changed into some shorts i jumped i grabbed on to the edge i was slipping what to do the water is so cold in Washington even in the summer well i tried to hull my self up but i just fell i swam back to shore and i tried again this time the same thing happened then the next time i grabbed on the ledge and hulled my self onto the ferry. I used the ropes to bring the ship in then i got in my car parked it on the ferry and i ran up to the captains seat and i thought"This is a easy job". This boat only had a wheel and a on button i laughed but i turned it on and sailed to whidbey island. 3 days later... i had been on whidbey island for 1 day now i lived on whidbey island before so lucky for me i knew there was a Walmart here but it seemed like the U.S military evacuated the whole island so i looked around i found a pick up truck and a tow truck so i took the tow truck and loaded the pick up truck, and from there i drove to walmart and it was heaven for me there was more pellets and lots of food i was always a top ramen fan. I took everything that was essential first but as i walked out of walmart i say a U-haul i said" Must be my lucky day". I loaded everything into the U-haul and drove off to Desseption pass bridge as i was driving over the bridge there was a man he asked to join me he had short brown haair brown eyes and just one little freckle. Soon me and the man were talking I told him my name "my name ia michal who are you", he replied to me saying " my name is chris". Soon after me and my friend maid out a plan, a survival plan. He said that we should find some fresh produce first and eat that and save the stuff that we can save we went to a store called the Co-Op we searched that place we grabbed apples pears and canned beans we were set for at least 3 months we found a Camp site we pitched the tent and we stayed there... September 28 A month and a half later me and chris needed to find a warmer place because it was almost october, me and chris agreed on a place it wont have as many infected because it was a island i said to him. Me"I know of a place i grew up there we would have everything we needed". Chris"That would be great". We headed for Whidbey Island as we were going to find a boat there was a man in the road Chris said Chris" He is infected". Me" he is just a man". Chris "what youhave never killed a infected?" Me "No i never saw one ". Chris" O ok well you got to hit them in the head". Me" ok ". I went up to the infected man and turned at me with blood on his face and his eyes looked like he was injected with something or he had not slept for days he shot him in the head and he went to the ground.I cryed for a hour or s then Chris came to me and said Chris" there not human anymore you should know that" Me" i never really got out i got all my stuff and left" Chris looked lke he understood what i was saying but i knew we had to survive. Chris knew more about the infected than me i had to listen he told me how to kill them and if you make noise a lot will come that way. Whidbey island... Me and chris found a Washington state ferry and we looked around when we got to the top floor there were many infected chris and i ran there were to man chris and me split up i was scared but i had a gun he did not. I was so scared i heard a scream so i left chris i got in the U-haul and drove away as fast as i could.I went to hide in a coffee house i looked over the coffee counter and i saw many infected i tried to count i counted 39 before i had to stop looking because one walked next to the coffee house doors, my heart was racing. 'I just kept quiet in the coffee house. I fell asleep in the coffee house when i woke up it was morning the infected were spread out so i got in the U-haul and drove it onto the ferry, i walked up the stairs to get to the captains room. As soon as i got to the captains room i saw the wheel i started the boat up it was actually very easy but so i took my U-haul to whidbe island. Since i had grown up on this island i knew wear everything was the town of Oak Harbor had a airbase the island nick name was NAS Whidbey "Naval Air Station Whidbey Island". There was a military barricade if i could find a better gun i could camp out some where else. I found a good place to stay, it was Walgreen's i could stay on top during the day and sleep at night inside becuse october was almost here. I found 6 military barracades in Oak Harbor i grabbed all the stuff i could i miad a list, 11 MRE's,17 bottles of water,38 bullets for my M9, i found a M4A1 with only 2 magazines,12 cans of bean, 3 books,3 bags of crckers,tent,72 AA battery's,27AAA baterys, 3 lanterns ,2 camp stoves,3 bottles of fule, 1 full fuel can, some lantern fuel,camp stove fuel,and i forgot something i need to fill up my car i found a Humvee for forging i wonder if anyone else is alive on this island i hope so. Day 9 Whidbey Island I need to go out forging so today i am going to raid Safeway to get some canned stuff i know that in Safeway they keep lots of stuff in the back, so first ill get all the stuff in the isles then i wont raid the back ill save it for last resort i filled up 5 shopping carts full of stuff that would last the store stunk bad . On my way out of the store i heawrd something behind me i heard a screaching the creature attacked me it was a infected he tryed to bite me but he could not i kicked the infected in the chest he fell back i pulled my M9 out i pulled the trigger nothing happened, i said "O crap you got to be kidding". My M9 magazine fell out i did not secure it i hade to run around the parking lot i bent over to grab the magazine i just missed it i was frustrated i ran around again almost out of breath i bent over again and grabbed it i was running still i loaded the gun and shot at the man rite in the head. I then loaded my stuff in to the humvee and drove back to the walgreens i brought all the stuff onto the roof man that was a hard job so much weight to carry. Well i made my plan to just camp here for a while and hope to see some survives. ` Day 12 Whidbey island I was just sitting on top of the Walgreens but then i saw a woman with brown hair she looked lost i yelled to here me"Hey up here ill help you" Women"You will i have nothing no food no water no weapons" I helped the women i let her in and gave her a meal and some water i struke up a conversation to see where she was from me"So what is your name" Women" my name is jessica" Me " so where you from" Jessica"i am from this island i was a single mother" me"well you can stay with me if you want" Jessica" Really you would let me?!" me"ya well saty here for a while until these stores are out then well go to the NAS" Jessica"ok and thank you for helping me". She stayed with me for a long while i shoed here how to use the M9 and i let here have that when we raided. Day 32 Whidbey island The stores were out of food and water we had plenty so we got in the U-haul Jessica drove the humvee and we made our way to the NAS. We got threw and the first place we looked was the gun cash there was nothing there except for 1 M4 magazine and 9mm rounds thne we looked in the barracks and got some camo mani felt like a survivalest. We say some planes but neither of us knew how to fly so we left them but we then stayed in the NAS runway control tower, we could see the whole base and up there was a camp tent and a hunting rifle and some food and water we had only 25 rounds with the hunting rifle but it was a lucky find. Final Wishes... We say a lot of Infected coming the NAS gate but they were not coming in but day by day there were more and more we had to do something but one night we were sleeping and i heard a bang and me and Jessica went down to see what it was there were at least 100 infected coming up the stairs i needed to block them off Jessica could not. I yelled to Jessica Me"Go take the M4 give me the M9 and take as much as you can and run" Jes"No i cant" Me "Dont be dumb just go Women" Jessica" ok i hope you are ok" I saw here climb out the window i opened the door and shot as many as i could i ran out of ammo then they grabbed me that scared fealing over took me but i had to do it for Jessica in reality i loved her so i did it for her, i was getting eaten alive the pain was horrible the last thing i remember thinking of was "I love you Jessica" The end... rip


End file.
